


I'll Tell You My Sins So You Can Sharpen Your Knife, Offer Me My Deathless Death (Good God, Let Me Give You My Life)

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: (not in the dying way), (surprisingly there is no death in this fic), Begging, Day 16, Forced to beg, Injury, M/M, Pain, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Screaming, Self-Sacrifice, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Stop! Stop, don’t- don’t hurt him, please, please!”Their tormentor paused, turning away from Yusuf for a second to look at Nicolo, a curious expression on his face.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'll Tell You My Sins So You Can Sharpen Your Knife, Offer Me My Deathless Death (Good God, Let Me Give You My Life)

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Take Me to Church by Hozier.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 16: Forced to Beg.
> 
> TWs: torture

“Stop! Stop, don’t- don’t hurt him,  _ please, _ please!”

Their tormentor paused, turning away from Yusuf for a second to look at Nicolo, a curious expression on his face.

NIcolo was desperately pulling at the chains around his wrists and ankles, trying to get to Yusuf. They’d been captured. Not by a scientist, but by a sadist. Someone that just wanted to see people hurt, and who’d been lucky enough to capture not one, but  _ two _ immortals.

“Aww, how sweet,” the man said, twirling his knife between his fingers. “You want me to stop hurting him?”

“Please,” Nicolo said, “leave him alone. Don’t hurt him.”

“Hmm, I think I will anyway,” he said, a cruel smile on his face.

He turned back to Yusuf, and Nicolo strained at his bonds desperately, but he couldn’t escape and all he could do was watch and the man traced the knife along Yusuf’s body before stabbing it in his stomach until only the hilt was visible.

Nicolo cried out as Yusuf screamed in pain. “No, stop!”

“But his screams are so pretty,” the man said. “Why would I ever want to stop?”

He pulled the knife out most of the way, and, with the tip still embedded in Yusuf, began to carve patterns into his flesh.

“Stop, please! I’ll do whatever you want, anything, just don’t hurt him!” Nicolo begged desperately.

“Nico, Nicolo, I will be okay,” Yusuf said, speaking for the first time since he’d been strapped to the table.

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to just let him hurt you!” Nicolo exclaimed.

“Between his screams, and your begging, this is going wonderfully, but how about I do this, too…”

The man moved towards Nicolo and, without hesitating even a little, grabbed one of their swords from where he’d left it against the wall and shoved it right through Nicolo’s shoulder, surprising him and drawing out a bloodcurdling scream.

“Nicolo!” Yusuf called out.

“Don’t- just don’t hurt him. Please,” Nicolo said, his chest heaving as he tried to breathe through the pain.

“I like you,” the man said. “You beg so nicely. Perhaps if you do so, I might hurt him a little less?”

“Please, please, just don’t hurt him,” Nicolo pleaded, jumping at the chance to spare his love some pain. He didn’t care about his dignity and he wasn’t even embarrassed, because he would do anything for Yusuf.

“More.” He twisted the sword in Nicolo’s shoulder, and he screamed again.

“Nicolo, Nico! Listen to me,” Yusuf said in that old, old Italian dialect that only they, and maybe Andy, still remembered. “I’m here, you’re okay. You don’t have to keep doing this, I will be okay. Please, Nicolo.”

Yusuf desperately wanted to yell something, to draw the torturer’s attention back to himself, but he couldn’t. Nicolo had already made a deal, of sorts, and Yusuf interfering would most likely only make it worse for Nicolo.

“Please,” Nicolo begged again, “Do whatever you want to me, I don’t care. Just please, leave him alone. Please, please, please…”

The man’s cruel grin came back as he began to twist the sword again, but then the door burst open and within seconds the man’s brains were splattered all over the wall and, unfortunately, by extension, Nicolo.

“Nicky, Joe” Andy said, tucking her gun away and quickly undoing the straps holding Yusuf to the table.

He immediately ran over to Nicolo and knelt down next to him.

“Deep breath,” he murmured, waiting for Nicolo to comply before he slid the sword out of his shoulder and threw it aside.

Yusuf cradled Nicolo’s face in his hands, pressing their foreheads together while Andy crouched down next to them and carefully removed the shackles from Nicolo’s bloody ankles and wrists.

“Are you okay?” Nicolo asked, and Yusuf scoffed.

“Am I okay? Of course I’m okay! The real question is, are  _ you  _ okay?”

“I am, I’m okay. I promise,” Nicolo said, grabbing onto Yusuf’s arms.

“C’mon, we need to go,” Andy said.

“Yeah okay, you’re right,” Yusuf said, helping Nicolo up off of the ground. “Let’s go habibi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this entire thing while listening to Take Me to Church on a loop. I feel like that may explain some things.


End file.
